


Más cerca, entre las olas

by Misila



Series: Entre dos aguas [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka no estaba seguro de por qué Rin lo había llevado a Australia, pero terminó encontrando más de lo que esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más cerca, entre las olas

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Haruka apenas había hablado desde que el avión despegase en Japón.

Llevaba horas observando cómo cambiaba el paisaje a medida que se alejaban de su país natal, cómo al principio la tierra daba paso a una inmensidad azul, mientras el celeste salpicado de blanco que era el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, rojo sangre, violeta, y finalmente, negro.

Incluso ahora, pese a que las luces del avión estaban apagadas desde hacía un rato y era imposible ver nada salvo las distantes estrellas sobre ellos, seguía callado, pegado a la ventana.

Rin ya se había dado cuenta de que ese silencio no era simplemente la forma de Haruka de expresar su indignación ante la ausencia de una explicación que satisficiese su curiosidad acerca del motivo que había llevado a Rin a prácticamente secuestrarlo y llevárselo a otro país.

Quería preguntar qué se había perdido, pero no necesitaba ser Makoto para intuir que no era el mejor momento. La minúscula arruga entre las cejas de Haruka indicaba que su amigo no reaccionaría de la mejor manera si Rin intentaba hacerlo hablar y sus gritos aún estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria para permitirle tentar la suerte.

Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que, si no hacía nada para evitarlo Haruka sería capaz de pasar toda la noche mirando por la ventana. Y, a juzgar por las ojeras que oscurecían su mirada desde que Rin había llegado a su casa por la mañana, necesitaba dormir.

—Eh, Haru —intentó que su tono sonase totalmente despreocupado, pero no lo había conseguido en todo el día y tampoco lo logró en ese momento. No obstante, Haruka apartó la mirada de la ventana, clavando en él sus ojos apagados.

La preocupación era tan intensa como el deseo de envolver a su amigo en un abrazo, pero finalmente Rin se limitó a pasarle una de las mantas que le había dado una azafata antes de que apagasen las luces. Haruka la sujetó con ambas manos y la observó fijamente, como si de repente hubiese olvidado el propósito de semejante objeto.

—La idea es que te tapes con ella —apuntó Rin.

Haruka alzó la mirada, y varias arrugas más aparecieron en su entrecejo.

—No soy imbécil —espetó.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, una carcajada brotó de los labios de Rin. Se tapó la boca con una mano y trató de contener la risa, consciente de las miradas llenas de desaprobación que estaba atrayendo, pero por una vez no le importó lo que pudiesen pensar de él las personas a las que probablemente acabase de despertar.

La ceja derecha de Haruka se alzó unos centímetros y los labios que había mantenido fuertemente apretados se relajaron en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que Rin había visto en ese rostro desde hacía semanas.

—Parecía que te estaba costando entenderlo —replicó cuando logró controlar su risa, mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas. Haruka desdobló la manta y se envolvió en ella, aferrando los bordes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron, pero no se recostó en el asiento; se limitó a volver a su posición original, enderezado para mirar la negrura del mundo a través de la ventana—. ¿Es que no quieres dormir?

Haruka se tensó visiblemente. Se giró hacia él de nuevo, y por un momento Rin pudo ver la oscuridad que se tragaba el brillante azul de sus ojos, igual que la había visto varias veces a lo largo del día, en los instantes en los que Haruka no encontraba la voluntad para ocultarla tras su máscara de impasibilidad.

Duró menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón de Rin se encogiese.

—No sé qué quiero —musitó Haruka.

" _¿Qué sueños? ¿Qué futuro?"_

Rin no fue capaz de moverse hasta que Haruka apartó la mirada. Y aun sin esos ojos azules inmovilizándolo, necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para abrirse paso entre la extraña niebla en la que su amigo parecía estar perdido y poner una mano en su antebrazo con cautela.

—Ya pensaremos en eso luego —consideró una buena señal que Haruka no se lo quitase de encima de una sacudida como la última vez—. Ahora duerme; llegaremos al amanecer y hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que hacer.

Pensó que Haruka no se dejaría convencer con tanta facilidad. Pensó que costaría más razonar con él para que descansase un poco y, quizá, encontrase en el sueño algo de alivio al miedo que corroía sus ojos.

No obstante, Haruka no protestó; debía de estar realmente cansado.

Tardó aproximadamente diez minutos en quedarse dormido, la gravedad guiándolo hasta que acabó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rin, sus manos relajadas en torno a los bordes de la manta. Rin sintió una punzada de alivio que, no obstante, no lograba que olvidase su preocupación.

Se mordió el labio, pensando en lo extraña que se le hacía la situación en la que estaban.

Rin sabía que Haruka no era, ni por asomo, de piedra; que aunque no se pareciera a nadie que hubiese conocido nunca cuando de expresarse se trataba, siempre había sutiles cambios en su rostro que reflejaban sus sentimientos.

Por eso seguía angustiándole indagar en la cuestión de qué debía de estar pasando por esa cabecita suya para estar así, perdiendo el control por momentos y sin ni siquiera ser capaz de disimularlo. Había comprendido que él tenía parte de la culpa, y ése había sido uno de los motivos por los que había planeado ese viaje con Haruka.

—Y yo que envidiaba su autocontrol —murmuró.

—¿Eh? —Rin sintió la vibración en su cuello, más que oyó, la voz adormilada de Haruka.

—Nada —Rin observó a su amigo enderezarse de nuevo y mirar por la ventana—. Descansa un poco, ¿quieres? Todavía falta bastante para llegar.

Haruka lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Esta vez tampoco vas a decirme por qué vamos a Australia —no era una pregunta y Rin no se molestó en desmentirla. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y admirar la irritación que brillaba en la mirada de Haruka—. ¿Tú no deberías dormir también?

—Iba a hacerlo —protestó Rin, molesto por el tono repentinamente acusador de su amigo.

Haruka se removió en su asiento para encontrar una posición más cómoda y, sin molestarse en pedir permiso, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Rin.

El joven se alegró de que Haruka no pudiese ver el rubor que había asomado a sus mejillas. Una cosa era la gravedad y otra que su amigo lo utilizase como almohada conscientemente.

Rin se preguntó si Haruka se daba cuenta de todas las maneras en que se podían interpretar sus gestos. Probablemente no; el muchacho y los convenios sociales no solían ir de la mano. Lo más seguro era que simplemente estuviese cómodo.

Pero él  _sí_  era dolorosamente consciente de la distancia que Haruka había eliminado voluntariamente, y Rin era más sensible al comportamiento de su amigo de lo que era recomendable.

—Duérmete ya —Rin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Haruka, pero decidió que no pasaba nada por no discutir en una ocasión cuando la mano de su amigo aterrizó en el reposabrazos que separaba sus asientos, aferrando la manga de su jersey.

 _¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?_ , quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que la respuesta probablemente sería algo obvio, típico de Haruka, así que se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos.

 

 

 

Había algo en la extraña calma que se apoderaba de las grandes ciudades de madrugada que hacía difícil apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Iwatobi era un pueblo demasiado pequeño para que Haruka pudiese observar ese fenómeno regularmente, y el hecho de que su casa estuviese en un barrio tranquilo y apenas iluminado hacía que no hubiese nada que le diese vida desde que los vecinos se retiraban a sus casas hasta que los más madrugadores se levantaban, salvo quizá los gatos callejeros.

Lo más parecido que había presenciado a la sensación de que algo enorme y bullicioso estaba agazapado tras la luz de las farolas, entre los coches que de vez en cuando rompían el silencio de la calle vacía y los pasos de gente cuyo origen y destino Haruka no conocía ni le importaba, eran las noches de Tokio, el murmullo de las horas de descanso cuando su habitación en la casa de sus padres le resultaba demasiado grande para poder dormir.

Y, aun así, Haruka sentía que Sidney no se parecía ni un poquito a Tokio. Y sabía, aunque intentase no pensarlo, que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que le costase averiguar qué ponía en los carteles, en las vallas publicitarias, en los paneles informativos para los vehículos.

Difícilmente podía comparar la compañía de sus padres a la de Rin.

Haruka apartó la mirada de la ventana y se giró para mirar a su amigo. Una tranquilidad que había probado en varias ocasiones desde que el avión aterrizase en Australia –cuando Rin se había disculpado por lo ocurrido en el torneo regional, mientras jugaba con Winnie y escuchaba una conversación que no entendía proveniente de la cocina de Russell y Lori– tiró de las comisuras de sus labios para formar una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin, después de haber pasado casi una hora refunfuñando, se había movido mientras dormía y ahora ocupaba él solo casi toda la cama.

No pudo reprimir un suave resoplido mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se sentaba en un borde del colchón, vagamente preocupado ante la incógnita de cómo movería a Rin para recuperar el espacio que le pertenecía sin despertarlo.

Haruka no alcanzaba a entender qué problema tenía Rin con dormir cerca de él. Quizá lo hubiese comprendido si su amigo no se pasase el día enganchándose a su hombro ni tuviese la costumbre de agarrar sus brazos cuando hablaban, como si esperase que su punto de vista fluyese hasta la mente de Haruka mediante el contacto físico; pero que después de ignorar todos sus resoplidos cuando lo abrazaba sin previo aviso Rin perdiese los papeles ante la perspectiva de compartir una cama con él durante un par de noches era algo que estaba más allá del entendimiento del joven.

Quizá porque ducharse mientras una pared con la consistencia del papel más allá Rin despotricaba contra la recepcionista, el hotel y Australia en general, aunque divertido, no era una experiencia lo que se dice tranquila, Haruka se había dado un segundo baño cuando estuvo seguro de que Rin se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, no había tenido en cuenta que Rin seguía moviéndose en sueños tanto como aquella vez en la que no le había importado compartir cama con él, años atrás.

Haruka empujó a Rin hacia su lado de la cama, con suavidad para evitar que se diera cuenta, y se deslizó bajo las mantas. Su amigo ocupaba tres cuartos del colchón, y su rostro se había quedado a dos palmos del de él, pero al menos ahora podría dormir.

Lo cierto es que una parte de Haruka, que había estado prudentemente disimulada hasta que Rin se había quedado dormido, se alegraba de que la recepcionista no hubiese podido hacer nada para cambiar su habitación. Porque pese a que bufaba, protestaba y picaba a Rin cada vez que el joven se tomaba libertades que Haruka no recordaba haberle dado jamás para establecer contacto físico con él, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni por un instante, la idea de pedirle que se mantuviese al menos a un metro de él, como había estado tentado de hacer en más de una ocasión con Kisumi.

Haruka había pensado en ello en más de una ocasión. Antes de que todo se oscureciera con reclutadores y vistas a un futuro incierto y las expectativas se amontonaran sobre sus hombros, había podido dedicar bastante tiempo (minutos, horas,  _noches_ ) a preguntarse qué tenía Rin que lo hiciera diferente al resto.

Porque pese a que Haruka tampoco oponía resistencia cuando Makoto se asustaba y lo utilizaba como escudo o cuando Nagisa se enganchaba a él con brazos y piernas y luego Rei se unía a ellos en un abrazo colectivo después de un relevo, no eran ellos los que hacían que una mano invisible le hiciera cosquillas en el estómago instantes antes de que se acercaran. No eran ellos hacia quienes se movía unos milímetros cuando anticipaba el calor ajeno antes de que otro cuerpo entrara en contacto con el suyo.

No eran ellos en quienes Haruka apoyaba parte de su peso cuando lo abrazaban, porque con ellos no sentía que el espacio entre ellos no era suficientemente pequeño.

Y, con todo, seguía sin saber qué era exactamente lo que hacía a Rin diferente.

Esa noche tampoco consiguió ponerle nombre al anhelo de estar más cerca de Rin que lo consumía cada vez que lo veía; pero cuando el joven arrugó la nariz en sueños y movió su pierna hasta dejarla sobre la cadera de Haruka, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras, siguiendo un impulso tan primitivo como el de nadar, se acercaba un poco más a él.

 

 

 

Rin sabía que no podía quedarse quieto mientras dormía; había crecido escuchando las quejas de Gou y Sousuke al respecto.

No obstante, nada podía haberlo preparado para despertar con la nariz hundida en el pelo de Haruka y un brazo de su amigo sobre su costado.

En su defensa hay que decir que soportó estoicamente al menos treinta segundos de tortura, medio minuto en el que se separó un poco de Haruka y pudo admirar el rostro tranquilo de su amigo mientras dormía, débilmente iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de la habitación.

Resultaba sorprendente que estuviese observando dormir a la misma persona que apenas veinticuatro horas antes. En el avión, Rin había agradecido el recordatorio de que debían abrocharse los cinturones para aterrizar como excusa para despertar a Haruka; cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir mirando los labios apretados, el ceño fruncido que reflejaba un sueño para nada apacible.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que no era bueno leyendo los pensamientos de Haruka, de alguna manera siempre había sido capaz de  _entenderlo_ , aunque la mayoría de las veces temía hacer algo mal. El viaje a Australia, sin embargo, parecía estar haciéndole bien a su amigo. Rin se permitió sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo mientras alargaba una mano para apartar un mechón negro del rostro de Haruka.

No había esperado que el ligero roce en su nariz fuese suficiente para despertarlo. Sólo más tarde se le ocurriría que Haruka, pese a que nadie lo diría, tenía una piel tremendamente sensible y era demasiado fácil hacerle cosquillas.

Rin no fue capaz de moverse cuando un par de ojos azules se abrieron y se clavaron en su rostro, más despiertos de lo que deberían. Su mano se había quedado congelada rozando la sien de Haruka, con un mechón de pelo aún entre sus dedos, mientras su amigo parpadeaba varias veces, esfumándose así los últimos rastros de aturdimiento.

Rin intentó con todas sus fuerzas decir algo inteligente, hacer algo que no lo hiciera quedar como el mayor idiota que jamás había pisado Australia delante de Haruka. Encontrar una manera elegante de levantarse y alejarse de su amigo hasta que volviesen a estar a una distancia a la que su piel dejase de arder.

Como era de esperar, no consiguió nada de eso. No es que no le gustase estar cerca de Haruka; precisamente el problema era que le gustaba  _demasiado_  y no era algo que pudiese disimular con facilidad. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Y que Haruka dejase de amenazar con arrebatarle la cordura sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Se desenredó del lío de sábanas, brazos y piernas a toda velocidad, tratando de no pensar en todas las áreas de su piel que estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de su amigo, pero su cara se encendió de todos modos. Afortunadamente, para cuando Haruka reaccionó Rin ya estaba entrando en el baño.

—¡Voy a darme una ducha! —anunció, vagamente consciente de que su voz ascendía casi una octava.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe fue a Haruka sentado en la cama, mirándolo con extrañeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo, probablemente preguntándose si Rin había intentado quitarle algo.

 

 

 

Haruka empezaba a estar seriamente preocupado por Rin.

Dejando de lado que quizá había elegido un mal momento para demostrar que estaba despierto cuando había notado las manos de su amigo rozándole el rostro, no era normal que no hubiese dicho nada desde que habían salido de la habitación, más allá de comentar que desayunarían en una cafetería camino de la estación de tren.

Haruka podía no ser la persona más apropiada para entender a los demás, y era consciente de que nunca lograría comprender la mayoría de mecanismos y sistemas que hacían saltar la alarma en la mente de Rin cuando uno menos se lo esperaba, pero no era idiota y en esa habitación sólo habían estado ellos dos. A menos que Rin estuviese ocultando un tercer acompañante en su viaje, la causa de su silencio y el sonrojo que ni su pelo ni su gorra lograban disimular era Haruka.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Había esperado que Rin recuperase la confianza en sí mismo o arreglase lo que quiera que le ocurriese sin ayuda, pero cuando se sentaron, pidieron su desayuno y su amigo se entretuvo mirando en todas direcciones excepto la de Haruka consideró que ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Rin agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su taza de café. Sus mejillas, que habían palidecido durante el camino, volvieron a encenderse.

—Nada.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza. Mentiría si dijese que no sospechaba qué era lo que molestaba a Rin.

—Debería haber esperado para abrir los ojos —comentó—. ¿No estás enfadado por eso?

Rin alzó la mirada, y a Haruka le sorprendió la extrañeza que brillaba en sus ojos.

—No estoy enfadado —murmuró, volviendo a mirar a la mesa—. Siento haberte despertado.

Haruka despegó los labios, se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca de nuevo. No creía que fuese buena idea ser sincero en ese momento. Dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de leche, preguntándose de nuevo por qué Rin adoraba estar pegado a él pero se moría de la vergüenza ante la perspectiva de dormir a su lado.

—¿Dónde vamos hoy? —preguntó en su lugar.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó.

—Es una sorpresa —declaró.

Haruka no pudo esconder su sonrisa, ni tampoco evitar sentirse ridículamente orgulloso por haber logrado que Rin olvidase lo que quiera que le estuviese molestando.

No le importó que Rin se negara a decirle su destino; ya se había quejado suficiente del secretismo de su amigo en el avión, y el día anterior no había sido tan horrible como había creído. De hecho, antes de salir de Japón a Haruka nunca se le hubiese ocurrido describir la presencia de Rin como  _tranquila_.

Pero, sorprendentemente, Haruka no se había sentido abrumado por el entusiasmo y la energía de Rin en ningún momento; era cierto que todo lo que había hecho había sido seguirlo, pero había estado tranquilo e incluso se lo había pasado bien en la casa de Russell y Lori, a pesar de su precario inglés.

Y lo que Rin le había dicho en la cama, lejos de alterarlo, lo había tranquilizado más de lo que hubiese creído posible cuando el joven apareció en su puerta ofreciéndole un viaje a Australia.

—Vamos —la voz de Rin llegó hasta sus oídos amortiguada, como si estuviese sumergido.

Haruka apenas habló mientras caminaban hasta la estación. El motivo por el que había aceptado con tanta rapidez la oferta de Rin había estado pululando por su mente, pero por mucho que Haruka intentase no darle vueltas siempre regresaba a un lugar en el que no podía ignorarlo.

Apretó los puños al pensar en Makoto y en la última vez que habían hablado, tratando de silenciar los recuerdos. Pese a lo que le había dicho hacía dos días, la única persona con la que Haruka estaba furioso era él mismo. Makoto sólo había dado un paso hacia su futuro, al igual que Rin, que tenía sus ideas más claras que nunca. Incluso Sousuke tenía algo que hacer, una forma de seguir avanzando aunque hubiese hecho trizas su sueño por desearlo demasiado.

Era Haruka el que no tenía nada de eso. Era él el único incapaz de encontrar una dirección, un objetivo que alcanzar. Era él quien no funcionaba bien, quien probablemente nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Haruka sólo quería nadar. Y, aunque nunca le habían importado los tiempos, mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba ganar, sentir el agua más que los demás. Que disfrutaba nadando en la misma agua que Rin, sintiendo su presencia a su lado. Y que nunca le había respondido a aquella provocación porque se negaba a darle la satisfacción de admitir que  _sí_ , lo había hecho entrar en calor.

Pero ¿cómo podía ser eso un sueño, si ni siquiera era capaz de soportar lo que los demás esperaban de él? ¿Qué tenía que ver ese deseo simple, casi infantil, con la serena resolución que irradiaba Rin siempre que hablaba de su futuro? Llamar sueño a algo que le aterraba se le antojaba casi como un insulto hacia su amigo.

_Sin embargo…_

Sin embargo, Rin le había dicho, en la playa, que él también había tenido miedo al principio. A pesar de lo seguro de sí mismo que siempre había estado ante los ojos de Haruka, Rin había dudado. Quizá no estuviese tan estropeado.

—Dijiste que no podías encontrar un sueño propio —Haruka dio un respingo al escuchar a Rin, esperando junto a él en el andén—. Pero digamos que lo encontraras. ¿Qué harías?

_¿Qué…?_

Haruka miró a Rin, y por un momento se sintió inmensamente pequeño a su lado. Como un niño asustado y deslumbrado ante una estrella que brillaba con luz propia, con la decisión de quien no tiene la menor duda de cómo mostrar su fulgor al mundo.

 _Yo también puedo_ , comprendió, y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Rin había intentado decirle todo ese tiempo.

El viento que levantó el tren se llevó la última de sus dudas.

_Si descubro qué es, podré hacerlo._

 

 

 

El sol ya se había hundido en el horizonte para cuando Rin y Haruka echaron a andar de vuelta al hotel.

No hablaban; y por primera vez, Rin no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de destrozar el silencio que acompañaba sus pasos, porque no había nada que le disgustase en él. Es más; temía romper ese momento con palabras que no alcanzaban a expresar todo lo que sentía, las emociones multiplicadas por cien cada vez que miraba de reojo a Haruka y se maravillaba de lo azules que parecían sus ojos, de lo mucho que podían llegar a brillar.

No dijeron nada hasta que volvieron a su habitación; y la armonía que había reinado entre ellos se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se encontraron junto a la puerta del baño, ambos con sendas toallas en las manos.

—Yo primero —declaró Rin, ya con la mano puesta en el pomo.

—Tú te duchaste ayer primero —replicó Haruka, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Porque si no me dejas sin agua caliente.

—Mentira.

—Verdad.

La discusión se tornaba más ridícula por momentos.

—Quiero ducharme.

—Te esperas.

—Espérate tú.

—¡Te has duchado en la piscina!

—¡Tú también!

Rin bufó y, antes de que Haruka pudiera detenerlo, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Escuchó el sonido ofendido que emitió su amigo desde la habitación, pero no le hizo caso. Con una mezcla agridulce entre la satisfacción por su pequeña victoria y la ligera tristeza por no seguir discutiendo con Haruka, abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Sin embargo, para cuando se metió en la ducha sonreía, contagiado por la serena alegría del joven que estaba en la habitación de al lado.

 

 

 

Haruka no solía tener prisa para ducharse, pero en esa ocasión tardó menos de cinco minutos. Salió del baño y se puso la camiseta y el pantalón viejos que utilizaba como pijama, dejándose caer en la cama junto a Rin, que parecía muy entretenido con su teléfono móvil.

Las palabras de su amigo horas antes no se habían desvanecido. Un desasosiego que tenía mucho de egoísta se había instalado entre su estómago y sus pulmones, y sólo en ese momento, teniendo a Rin a su lado, el significado de su confesión caló en su interior.

Rin volvería a hacerlo. Volvería a pasar mucho tiempo en Australia.

Haruka sabía que en esta ocasión Rin no tenía doce años. Que ya no era un niño terco, sino un hombre que tenía más claras que nunca sus ambiciones. Y había comprendido esa mañana lo importante que era estar seguro de lo que uno quería, tener siempre clara la próxima meta. No le cabía la menor duda de que Rin estaría mejor que bien, decidiera lo que decidiese.

Pero también era consciente de lo mucho que él  _no quería_  volver a separarse de Rin.

Como si hubiese sentido que algo no estaba en su sitio, su amigo alzó la mirada hacia él. Tenía los hombros mojados por el agua que seguía goteando desde su pelo.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que poco ayudó a disimular la repentina preocupación de su mirada.

—¿Mañana irás a hablar con… —Haruka intentó disimular la intranquilidad que lo invadía— tu entrenador?

La sonrisa de Rin se apagó un poco.

—Sí, por la mañana. Luego iremos al aeropuerto para volver a Japón —Haruka miró la colcha sobre la que estaba sentado—. Eh, ¿estás enfadado?

Haruka movió la cabeza hacia los lados. Mechones de pelo mojado se le pegaron a la frente.

—Si esta vez llamas, no —respondió, dándose cuenta de lo sinceras que eran sus palabras.

Rin no logró que su risita pareciese un resoplido exagerado.

—Descuida —algo en su tono de voz hizo que Haruka alzase la mirada.

Y por un momento, le resultó incomprensible que esa expresión confiada, tan parecida a la sonrisa ilusionada del niño al que guardó rencor durante meses por llegar a su vida, ponerla patas arriba e irse como si nada, perteneciesen a la misma persona, y que esa persona fuese también la que había estado tan perdida un año antes, la que había ofrecido a Haruka la forma de reencontrar su propio camino. Todos esos Rins eran el mismo que estaba junto a él, en una historia que se repetía en circunstancias totalmente distintas. El mismo que podía pasar de estar toda una tarde enganchado a él a ponerse rojo como un tomate ante la perspectiva de algo tan simple como dormir en la misma cama en menos de un segundo.

Y había un montón de aspectos sobre su futuro que Haruka sabía que tenía que resolver, pero que Rin estaría en él, de una forma u otra, estaba fuera de toda duda.

 _Cerca_.

Era tan simple como eso. Haruka sólo quería que Rin supiera que él no era el único que disfrutaba compartiendo su espacio personal y que no tenía que avergonzarse ni disculparse, no cuando era Haruka el que sin ni siquiera pensarlo se acercaba más a él cada vez que se rozaban.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron de par en par cuando Haruka se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló; Haruka notaba el calor que irradiaba todo su rostro, pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación era otra.

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo diablos funcionaba un beso, al menos no más allá de la parte de juntar los labios de uno con los de otra persona. La pareja a la que más había visto hacerlo, los padres de Makoto, nunca le habían parecido los más adecuados para preguntarles, sobre todo porque era un asunto cuya finalidad el propio Haruka no había comprendido del todo hasta hacía apenas unos segundos.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños de pura impotencia, y la vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas se pusiesen casi tan coloradas como las de Rin.

—No sé —murmuró, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos—. No sé cómo se hace.

Rin soltó una risita. A Haruka no le molestó; bastaba con mirarlo unos segundos para comprender que probablemente estuviese riéndose de sí mismo.

—Eres imposible —declaró, casi sin voz.

Haruka hubiese apostado la mitad de sus bañadores a que Rin no estaba mucho más instruido en ese tema que él, y cuando sus labios chocaron casi con violencia comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. Su mano se relajó cuando la de Rin se posó sobre ella; no ser el único que estaba actuando a ciegas era en cierto modo reconfortante.

No obstante, de alguna forma al final consiguieron hacerlo funcionar. Más o menos. Hasta que Rin tuvo la idea de acariciar la mejilla de Haruka, sobresaltándolo ante el inesperado contacto, y le dio un ataque de risa que lo hizo rodar por la cama hasta casi caerse, aferrándose el estómago.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquirió Haruka, frunciendo el ceño.

Rin lo miró. Era obvio que una parte de él seguía deseando evaporarse, a juzgar por el rubor de sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente en esta ocasión su cerebro había optado por la risa histérica en lugar del intento de fuga.

—Tú —respondió, y se le escapó otra carcajada.

Haruka entornó los ojos.

—Tú tampoco sabes —apuntó.

—Estaba aprendiendo —replicó Rin, a la defensiva. Luego rio de nuevo—. ¡Pero tendrías que haber visto tu cara!

Haruka se sonrojó.

—Con ver la tuya tenía suficiente… ¡Eh!

Una almohada acababa de aterrizar en su cara, y Rin tenía otra preparada y una expresión que indicaba que estaba listo para lanzársela.

—Tu cara era peor —aseguró.

Haruka le tiró la almohada a la cabeza.

 

 

 

Fue una noche extraña.

Pese a que Haruka se negó al principio, Rin terminó convenciéndolo para que no se quedasen en la habitación la última noche que estarían en Australia; y bastaron unos cuantos comentarios mordaces para que su amigo acabase saliendo del hotel delante de él.

De lo que Rin no pudo convencer a Haruka fue de ir a cualquier lugar que lo obligase a esforzarse con el inglés; pese a que le había dicho que le había gustado la velada con Russell y Lori, no tenía la menor intención de hablar más idiomas que su lengua natal salvo que fuese absolutamente necesario.

Después de cenar en una hamburguesería, terminaron yendo a la playa. A diferencia del día anterior, Haruka fue el primero en quitarse las zapatillas y los calcetines y caminar por la orilla, las olas mojándole los pies. Rin iba a su lado, también descalzo, sin poder borrar la ridícula sonrisa de su rostro.

No habían dicho nada acerca de lo ocurrido en la habitación; y pese a que Rin sabía que cuando llegase ese momento necesitaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse al mar y huir nadando hasta América, sabía que sería necesario. Haruka tenía tantas ganas de aprender como él, y lo había besado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la noche. Y Rin, que se negaba a dejar que su amigo lo superase en eso, no estaba protestando contra las prácticas inesperadas, exactamente.

—No pensaba que sería así —Rin apartó la mirada del mar. Contra todo pronóstico, Haruka estaba mirando hacia la ciudad, las luces que hacían palidecer al cielo y borraban las estrellas. Bajo la débil iluminación, parecía pensativo.

—¿Cómo pensabas que era? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Haruka agachó la cabeza.

—Diferente —respondió tras unos segundos—. No me gustaba. Pero está bien —admitió, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Estarás bien aquí.

Rin se detuvo, comprendiendo lo que intentaba decir Haruka. Cuando su amigo dejó de andar unos metros por delante de él y se giró, le devolvió la sonrisa, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Claro que estaré bien —dijo, y la tranquilidad que lo había acompañado desde que había nadado en la piscina olímpica con Haruka y había comprobado que seguía a la par con él a pesar de encontrarse en un lugar que no siempre le había dado sensaciones agradables se coló en su voz.

Alcanzó a Haruka en un par de zancadas, y los dos caminaron unos metros más, sin más sonido que las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y el lejano murmullo de la ciudad, los dorsos de sus manos rozándose.

—Quiero seguir nadando —anunció Haruka. Pese a que lo murmuró en voz tan baja que sus palabras se mezclaron con el rumor del mar, tenía la suficiente fuerza para que Rin lo escuchase.

—Me alegro —replicó él—. Pero me alegraría aunque decidieras dedicarte a la alta cocina.

Haruka tomó la mano de Rin con cierta cautela, quizá temiendo que el joven fuese a apartarse como si se hubiese electrocutado.

—Lo sé.

Rin cerró los dedos en torno a los de Haruka. Era una sensación agradable, el contraste entre la brisa marina que le ponía el vello de punta y el calor que se propagaba por su cuerpo desde su mano.

—Oye, Haru…

—¿Qué?

Respiró hondo. Odiaba destrozar el momento, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Haruka lo miró, la confusión enturbiando sus ojos.

—Estar cerca —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. ¿No era por eso por lo que estabas tan alterado anoche?

Rin agradeció que la oscuridad disimulase su rubor.

—Sí, pero… —sacudió la cabeza—. Oye, no es que no me guste —declaró—. Pero en unos meses yo volveré aquí y tú… no sé, también harás lo que quieras donde quieras. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

Haruka ladeó la cabeza.

—Los dos seguiremos nadando —el joven hablaba como si estuviese explicándole a un niño pequeño algo extremadamente simple—. Seguro que nos encontraremos en alguna carrera.

Una ola más alta que las otras los sobresaltó a ambos, mojando sus pantalones hasta la rodilla. Rin tiró de Haruka para alejarlo del agua, maldiciendo al mar y a todas las criaturas que lo habitaban en voz baja hasta que notó algo parecido a una caricia en la mejilla.

No necesitó girarse para comprender que Haruka se había aventurado a darle un beso, pero lo hizo de todos modos, encontrándose con una expresión alerta, casi preocupada, como si no estuviese seguro de que fuese buena idea.

Rin se sintió un poco mejor al comprender que él no era el único idiota que había en la playa esa noche.

Besó a Haruka, esta vez en los labios, atesorando las palabras del joven. Había muchas cosas inciertas, muchos asuntos de los que aún no habían hablado, pero la promesa de volver a verse, a nadar juntos, estaba ahí; y en ese momento eso era suficiente.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también está publicado en FFN. Lo escribí después del capítulo 12, aunque es una mezcla entre romance e introspección en los pensamientos de Haruka. Siempre que escribo de él termino divagando.
> 
> En fin. ¿Qué opináis?


End file.
